powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Merfolk Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Merfolk. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Fish Physiology. Also Called * Merfolk Mimicry * Merkind Mimicry/Physiology * Mermaid/man Mimicry/Physiology * Merpeople Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a merfolk (male or female), with the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body (in taur-style) of either that of a fish or cetacean. Some are able to transform completely into humanoid form to move on land and some can split their tail into legs. Others have to find other ways to move while on land. Merfolk are sometimes depicted as perilous creatures associated with floods, storms, shipwrecks, and drowning. In other folk traditions (or sometimes within the same tradition), they can be benevolent, bestowing boons, teaching or even falling in love with humans. Applications * Aquatic Adaptation * Cetacean Physiology or Fish Physiology * Enhanced Senses * Speed Swimming Variations *''Cecaelia Physiology'' According to Japanese legends, eating the flesh of a mermaid may also grant Semi-Immortality or Immortality, and their other organs/body parts, such as the blood or liver, may have similar and related effects. Understandably, this can have unpleasant side-effects. Associations * Aquatic Life Communication * Aquatic Life Manipulation ** Ichthyoid Manipulation * Beacon Emission * Human Disguise * Musical Empathy * Siren Song * Supernatural Beauty * Water Manipulation * Weather Manipulation Limitations * May have complications when transitioning from water to air. * Scales and skin may dry when overexposed to the Sun or artificial heat, such as fires or heaters. Known Users See Also: Our Mermaids Are Different Cartoons Folklore/Mythology Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Merna.jpg|Merna the Merhog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Bai_Tza.jpg|Bai Tza (Jackie Chan Adventures) th (5).jpg|Mermista (She-ra: Princess of Power) Sofia's_Mermaid_Form_1.png|Sofia the First (Sofia the First) Merdude5.jpg|Alim Coelacanth (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 1987 TV series) Comics Lori.png|Lori Lemaris (DC Comics) Live Action TV Aryana Ella Cruz and Paul Salas.jpg|Aryana Mendez (Aryana) is carried by her friend Paul. Dyosa_Agua.jpeg|Dyosa Agua (Dyosa) Rikki Chadwick profil image.jpg|Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) Cleo.png|Cleo (H2O: Just Add Water) Tumblr_m59csxmd651rtzcmpo1_500.gif|Emma and Rikki (H2O: Just Add Water) swimming in mermaid form. Emma Gilbert profil image.png|Emma Gilbert (H2O: Just Add Water) File:Bella_as_mermaid.jpg|Isabella "Bella" Hartley (H2O: Just Add Water) 481165_609232792425052_45442644_n.jpg|Nixie, Lyla, Zac and Sirena. (Mako Mermaids) Zac_Drying_His_Tail.jpg|Zac the merman (Mako: Island of Secrets) menu-marinver03.gif|Marina Aguas (Marina) Manga/Anime Razette 07 Ghost.jpg|Razette (07-Ghost) Marina Saban.png|Marina (Adventures of the Little Mermaid) Aqua.png|Aqua (Di Gi Charat) Aquarius.jpg|Aquarius (Fairy Tail) Pichi_pichi_pitch_pure.png|The seven Mermaid Princesses (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch): Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, Coco, and Seira. Meroune_Lorelei_colored.jpg|Meroune Lorelei (Monster Musume) Sun_Seto.jpg|Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) in human form... Med_gallery_1_824_79560.jpg|...and mermaid form. Madam Shirley.png|Madam Shirley (One Piece) Rosario_youkai_0032.jpg|The Swimming Club mermaids (Rosario + Vampire) Tamao.jpg|Tamao Ichinose (Rosario + Vampire) TCG 806_max.jpg|Merfolk (Magic: The Gathering) Video Games Leia.png|Leia (Harvest Moon) Pia1.png|Pia (Rune Factory) in human form. Mermaid_H.png|Mermaid (Valkyrie Crusade) Mermaid_Princess_H.png|Mermaid Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) Misc Mermaid-8.jpg moonmermaid.jpg sereia.jpg Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries